1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for supporting a fishing rod during fishing.
2. Prior Art
The oldest known fishing rod support used when fishing from a bank is a simple forked stick inserted into the ground for supporting the rod in upward-inclined position with the butt resting on the ground. In a boat, the rod may be laid across the gunwale or rail with the butt resting inside the boat. In either case, the butt portion of the rod may be stepped on or kicked and the reel is inconveniently positioned at a low level.
Known rod holders can be supported in or on the ground or mounted on a boat and include an eye or cylinder into which the butt of the rod is inserted. Removal of the rod from such a holder is inconvenient. If the rod is removed quickly, such as immediately after a bite is detected, there may be sufficient disturbance of the line so as to result in a lost fish.